What I Loved, Who I Love
by oXoXCaramelldansenXoXo
Summary: After Edward returns, there is a happy ending right? Well, not for everyone. Bella thinks she's in love with Jacob Black and she has to decided how it's going to end. With a twist in between, this story is a Twilight FF. Also, I stink at making summaries.
1. Chapter 1 Him With Her

Chapter 1

Jacob's New Girl

Jacob had his arm around Kiley, and he was smiling.

_She sure does look cozy, _I fumed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward Cullen asked anxiously.

"I fine," I lied. I was so bad at lying, everyone could tell.

"Really, then why are you staring at Kiley and Jacob?" he raised an eyebrow.

_Because she and him were driving me crazy, Edward, _I wanted to yell. How could he still not know that I loved him and not Edward? I mean, sure, Edward's nice looking and very sweet, but my heart was stolen a long time ago.

When Edward had left, I quickly fell in love with Jacob Black. He was someone I could naturally be around, and not have to lie to. My spirits always lifted when he was around. When I stupidly cliff dived, Alice Cullen saw me jump. She had told Edward, and he went and ran off to the Volturi, the closet thing his kind had to royalty. They decided the rules. If he had done anything to provoke the Volturi, we'd all be finished. After Alice and I raced to his rescue, Edward said he was coming back and that he'd never leave me again. Of course I had to play along, I owed him that much. I didn't have the heart to tell him I loved someone else. The pain in his eyes when he mentioned he would leave if I loved another. I just couldn't do it. I love Edward, just not the way before. I thought I couldn't live without him, but the truth is, I got over him.

So here I am, lying to Edward that I love him. I wonder how he can't see this lie.

"Kiley and Jacob bother me," I said truthfully. "They just keep coming over to me and being all like, 'Bella, isn't it great? Bella, don't you love us? Bella blah,blah,blah' and it goes on and on and on!"

Edward chuckled. "You're feeling emotional today," he breathed.

He slowly leaned towards me.

_I can't keep kissing him! This has got to stop, _I decided.

"Edward," I said. "I have to tell you something."


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Edward

Chapter 2

Telling Edward

"Edward, I have to tell you something." I whispered.

His golden eyes turned alarmed. "What is it, Bella? You know you can tell me anything,"

Did I? Did I know that he wasn't going to throw a fit when I told him I loved another? How did I know?

"Edward..." I didn't know what to say. What _could _I say, without him throwing a car through a wall. Or worse, leaving me. I know I'm not in love with him, but I still love him.

"Edward, I love you, but I'm not in love with you," I told him in a rush. "I don't want you to leave, either. You're like the older brother I never had."

Edward was frozen, not even blinking. His shoulders didn't move so I guess he wasn't breathing either.

"Edward, come on. You couldn't see this coming?" I laughed at a poor attempt of joking. "I seriously do love you, but I'm in love with another person."

"Bella," he whispered. "Do you want me to go away?"

"No!" came my quick reply.

"Do you want me to stay, but be disgusted with the man you love? Because I could kill him, I swear I could," Edward said quietly. "That's how it would be, Bella. I could never see you in a white dress, walking down the aisle, meeting up with another man. I wouldn't be able to control myself. I will stay, Bella, if you want me. But I will not stay to watch another man take you from under my nose."

The pain that layered his voice was unbearable.

"Edward," I mumbled. "Edward, the man I love will never love me back, ever again. I will be like Leah now, for she too, has been heartbroken because of imprin-" I cut off.

The way Edward's eyes were hard gold right now meant I had said something wrong. He sat upright and looked at me in disgust.

"You love a _dog?_" he shouted, jumping up from the cliff Edward and I had just been sitting on in La Push. Jacob is in love with Kiley so much that he didn't care when we asked to sit in La Push.

"He's not a dog, Edward," I screamed. "He's part human, too. Not like you'd understand."

"I understand. I understand that you're in love with a stinking, moronic, manic dog that's only hurt you because of him imprinting." he snarled. The words trickled into me like acid. That made my voice go hard.

"Fine, _bloodsucker_, I don't care what your opinion is between me and...him." I wasn't ready to tell Edward who _he _was.

"Who is it anyway?" Edward asked gritting his teeth.

_Uh-oh, _I thought miserably. He won't be able to help himself if he knew who it was.

So, I lied.

"It's Brady," I said helplessly. "Brady's the guy,"

"He can't be because he hasn't imprinted yet," Edward smirked.

I knew it was only a matter of time until he figured it out. "Jacob Black," I said in a barely audible whisper. "It's Jake,"

He stopped smirking. In fact, he turned even _paler _than he already is. "Jacob Black?"


	3. Chapter 3 Happy

Chapter 3

Happy

As soon as he'd said Jacob Black, Jake came running over.

"What happened?" he asked, still smiling from being with Kiley.

Edward whipped his head toward Jake's voice.

"You fell in love with this _dog?_" Edward yelled.

Jacob's mouth popped open. His eyes bulged. "Bella, _what _happened?"

"I fell in love with you." I confessed. I couldn't take it anymore. The lies, the acting, it was just too much.

"What did you do to my Jakey?" Kiley demanded stomping over to us.

_My Jakey? So immature, _I thought.

"Your _Jakey?_ What's up with that?" I said to direct the embarrassment away from me.

Both Edward and Jacob were staring at me with opened mouths.

Edward said, pain deep in his voice, "Bella, are you sure about this? Because I told you I'd leave you if you found someone else,"

"No! I don't want that," I panicked in frustration. "I want you to stay. Jake doesn't love me anyway. He's-" I gulped- "imprinted. I can't stop nature from happening. He loves Kiley."

Kiley grinned as I said this.

_She's got so much pride in having Jacob forever, _I thought. _I can't blame her. _

I guess she's pretty. Kiley had big blue eyes and blonde hair with bits of brown in it.

"Jake. Jake, you okay? What wrong with you?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

He was still staring at me, but instead of looking shocked and mildly disgusted, he looks... well, thrilled to pieces. I'm serious, he looks actually excited.

"Bella, I don't know how long I've waited for you to see you love me too, and now that its happened, I'm happy!" Jake murmured.

Kiley's face dropped her smile immediately.

"Jake? Jake, I'm your _soul mate!_" she screeched.

"No, you're not," he said, disgustedly. "I was only doing that crap because of Bella. I only wanted her to get jealous." he said matter-of-factly.

"Jacob Black!" Kiley screamed. "You see if we ever get back together, EVER, EVER AGAIN!"

Jake just laughed.

I hardly noticed any of this. My brain stopped working after he said 'I was only doing that crap because of Bella'.

"Jake, you like me?" I wondered aloud.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Like it isn't obvious. Haven't I told you millions of times, 'Bella you can depend on me' and 'Bella, I would never let down' and stuff like that?"

"Yes, but I thought that's what friends do," I mumbled.

"Yes, that's usually what friends do, but Bella, I tried to _kiss _you remember?!"

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to that afternoon when I cliffed dived. When we'd gotten back to my house he'd tried to kiss me, but I was still undecided then. Now that I knew what I wanted, I could decide.

"Of course I remember!" Ever since then, after I found out I loved him, I've thought about it! I thought about how we came this close!

Edward was so quiet that I'd almost forgotten he was here. "So, this is your choice?" he asked, pain breaking his voice. "For him to love you forever?"

I barely whispered, "Yes, Edward, I am making my stand. I'm sorry."

Edward looked like he could have been in tears if he could cry. "I love you, Isabella Swan. But if you're not happy with me, I'd never force you to be."

Edward turned and ran from the hill. I reached out to him and I did not realize I was crying until my tears fell from my face.

My empty grasp reminded me of when I lost him, but this time, I wanted to lose him. No, I wasn't in love with him, no, I did not want to love him, but yes, I still wanted him to stay.

"Edward!" I called out, the tears racing down my cheeks. "Come back!"

But he did not come back. He was gone, forever.

I felt warm arms wrap around me. I buried my face into his chest.

"Jake, what have I done?" I wailed into his skin.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. You told the truth that you don't love him and being honest is good," Jacob soothed me. But I did not feel soothed.

"And to top it off, you haven't even imprinted yet, so if we are together and you imprint, what'll I do without you?" I moaned.

"Actually, I have imprinted." his voice turned gloating.

"What?" I gasped. "What? On who? Why are you still in love with me if you've-"

Jake cut in, "I've imprinted on you, silly."

He smiled and the clouds over my heart disappeared. It was like he my own, personal, sun.

He could feel it like I could.


	4. Chapter 4 Watch Over Her

Chapter 4

Watch After Her

_**Edward's POV **_

_Edward, what's wrong? _Alice's pushy thoughts jumped around in my mind.

"I'm fine," I lied casually as I could manage. Alice didn't have the right to know what happened between me and Bella.

As soon as I thought that, my stomach lurched.

_Bella. _

Why should Bella chose Jacob over me? Werewolves are dangerous.

Alice chirped, "Edward, if you don't tell me, I'll see to it that Bella gets her wish to become immortal."

Alice knew that's what would really get me.

"Alice, if you really want to know, why don't you just _see _what happened?" I said irritated.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, you know I can only see the future, not the past. Besides, I always _thought _you wanted your privacy with Bella's future."

"And I always thought you wanted what's best for her," I shot back, unable to say _her _name.

My heart had just been cracked into a million pieces, thrown on the ground, and stamped on, so why should Alice know my pain?

"C'mon, Edward, why can't you tell me?" Alice begged, making her eyes wide.

I averted my eyes.

_Bella will tell me, _Alice threatened. _Please, I- _

She broke off in mid-thought.

Alice was having a vision.

Bella was coming over to me and saying, "Edward, please, take me back! I love you and only you, and I was only saying that because I knew I was going to only drag you down and make you hurt for your thirst. Please, let me make it up to you!"

In her vision, I screamed at her, "You and that mutt are _GREAT _TOGETHET! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, BELLA. EITHER GET IN OR STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Suddenly, the vision erupted.

"Edward," Alice gasped, "Edward, what was that?!"

So I told her what happened. "Alice, she left me for that scruffy, hairy, _stupid _dog! _She _left _me! _What am I supposed to do?" I moaned. "How am I supposed to get her back?"

Alice was still frozen with shock of what happened.

"You won't take her back. YOU WON'T TAKE BELLA BACK!" her acid voice yelled.

"I know!" I wailed. "I want to get her back, and if your vision comes true, I... I can change it. I don't know how, but I will."

Alice shook her head and look doubtful. "Edward, my visions hardly become wrong. If you hurt a _toe _on Bella, I swear to God..." she didn't bother to finish her threat.

"Edward," Carlisle said.

I ran upstairs to my "fathers" room. I was there in a millisecond. I am the fastest runner in my family.

"I heard something is wrong, Edward. Would you like to talk about it?" he asked reasonably.

Carlisle never pushes for information. He figures when the time is right, I'll let him know.

_You know, Edward, _he thought choosing his thoughts carefully, _she'd never let you go without a good reason. _

I couldn't believe it, though. Maybe it's that I don't know what's in her mind and that's giving her an idea.

"Carlisle, I know I can't live without her, but what can I do? She left me for a dog. Why can't I compete with that? Is there anything wrong with vampires?" I yelled, surprising myself. I hardly ever yelled with Carlisle.

"Edward, there is nothing wrong with Bella. She'll come around when she needs to. You know she only does the right thing. Maybe she's using her private thoughts against you." Carlisle suggested.

I groaned, "I've thought of that, Carlisle. I know she always does the right thing, and maybe it's me this time. Maybe I'm over reacting."

In my mind, I replayed Alice's vision.

But it would not come true. I will make it so it will not come true. I would never hurt Bella like that. She is the Earth to me, the only thing that keeps me alive.  
_You know you could always talk it out with her, _he reasoned.

"No, Carlisle, I can't. I have no control over what will happen now. It is her life, and I won't ruin it. If she wants Jacob, I need her and only her to be happy. It's the only thing important to me now." I muttered fiercely.

I was determined not to let me be the source of her unhappiness. I refuse to be.

_**Bella's POV**_

I knew I was only doing the right thing, but why does doing the right thing sometimes feel bad? Can it be that I was hurting Edward more than me? Or that I'd known that he'd never forgive me after what I did with Jacob?

Jake stroked my face and whispered, "Bells, you mean more than anything in the world to me. I'm sorry that you might not be happy with that reason, but it's the best one I can give."

I can't be doing the right thing if I'll only be hurting Jacob in this case scenario. I thought about lying right then that I loved him too. Or I could just tell him the truth that I still loved him more than Edward, but I still loved Edward as much to put him out of pain.

"Yeah, Jake, I love you...too." I choked out.

I pulled his russet hand away from my face.

"But I have a confession."

He looked momentarily confused. "What's it, Bella?"

I swallowed. "My love for you is strong, but my heart still belongs to Edward. I don't want him to be hurting, so I broke up with him because I know my blood is like a siren call to him. I'm just putting him out of pain."

Jacob's eyebrows pushed down. "Well, Isabella, if you don't love me, then what are you doing in La Push? Get out!"

"But Jake!" I protested. "Please! I still love you, but I'm torn between you both,"

His next words stung as though he'd slapped me. "I said _get out!_ Come back when you're not being stupid."

My hands flew to my face in surprise. I jumped up from the couch. I raced out the door and threw myself into my truck. The tears that went running down my face were stinging my cheeks.

_How could Jacob? After all the years we've spent together? How could I not see he was evil? _My scattered thoughts shouted.

I pulled into the Cullens driveway.

I almost yanked the door off my truck trying to get out, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Edwards got to be here. _

"Edward!" I screamed. I ran into his house, not bothering to knock.

His stone, beautiful, marble face appeared in front of me. It was blank, as though he expected me.

"Edward, please, take me back! I love you and only you, and I was only saying that because I knew I was going to only drag you down and make you hurt for your thirst. Please, let me make it up to you!" I shouted, the tears dribbling down my cheeks.

_**Edward's POV **_

__I stood there, horrified, watching her big brown eyes burst with tears.

My heart, if it were to be beating, would be the size of a softball by now.

I wanted to say, "Yes, Bella, I love you," but I could not. I tried to make Alice's vision not come true, but I couldn't help it. I was so terrified at the thought of losing her again, in a much more painful way, that I didn't want her back.

"You and that mutt are _GREAT _TOGETHET! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, BELLA. EITHER GET IN OR STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I croaked.

Her shocked face reminded me of that vision.

"Bella, no! I didn't mean it," I tried to explain.

She cut me off with a, "Good bye, Edward." and then she fled.

"Bella," I said blocking her.

She gasped at how close I was and backed up.

I ran behind her.

"You can't run away from this," I murmured.

Bella shrieked, "Leave me alone! Get away from me, you bloodsucking parasite!"

My mouth popped open. "Bella, you wanted to be a 'bloodsucking parasite', remember? Back when you loved me?"

"I still love you. Jacob is a jerk, and I want to be with you." she said. "But I can't do that, if I think you don't want me here or in your life. I heard what you said back there, and I-"

I cut in, "I don't want you. I _need _you."

Then, I grabbed her face and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5 Together Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

Chapter 5

Together Again

_**Bella's POV **_

It was like we were never apart. The moment our lips met, the world seemed to make perfect sense. Every cell in my body was fizzing and the electricity that passed through us was like shocks to my body.

Then I pushed him away.

"I thought you didn't want me. That I was supposed to get in or stay out of your life," I whispered.

"Bella, do you think I really meant that? Don't you know how many times I've said I love you to you?" he crooned.

"No," I breathed. "That was a long time ago."

"I said I loved you yesterday! You don't remember that, do you? Well, I think I'm gonna have to remind you." he teased kissing me again.

I shivered.

"I have to go," I said, rushed.

I sprinted for the door, but he caught me by the waist.

_Dang, why is he so much faster than I am? _

"Bella, I know you've got to leave, but I need to know the truth. Why'd you leave in the first place?"

I stared confusedly at his perfect face. "I already told you. I don't like hurting you and I know that my blood calls to you."

"Is that all? Or do you just not love me as much as I love you?" he asked.

I blushed. "Well, at the time, I was kinda caught between you and Jacob."

Edward's face hardened.

I spoke so that I wouldn't have to hear his angry words. "Edward, when I told him that I still loved you, he acted like such a jerk. I saw him for what he really is. If he loved me, then he'd understand. But he didn't."

"I love you Bella." his simple answer was.

"I love you, Edward. I have, even when we were apart. I will never love anyone else." I planted a kiss on his arm, which was still wrapped around me.

He removed his arm and bent down to whisper in my ear, "You are the sun to me. Always shining and beautiful."

"You are the moon to me. Always there and sparkly." I giggled.

He smiled. "Good bye, Bella."

"See you later, Edward." I reminded him. "Stay tonight."

"I will," he whispered. "I will always stay. I will never leave you like I did before."

I threw him one last glance and tuned and left.

I hopped into my car and started the engine.

_Why was Jacob so mean to me? He knows that I could never fully love him, being the human I am. I mean, really. Where do I fit? There's vampire and werewolf. I'm not in any of those categories, _I thought while I drove to my house.

"I'm home." I called through the house.

I threw my car keys over by the telephone.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Hey, Bells. Where were you?" Charlie smiled.

I could tell him the truth, that I was out over the Quileute border and fighting with my best friend, the werewolf. But Charlie doesn't know about these things. He has no idea that vampires or werewolves exist. He, being a human, should never know about them.

"I was in La Push for awhile. Then I was at the Cullens." I said.

"Whatcha do there?" he muttered.

Charlie was cross when it came to the Cullens. He still blames them for making me leave Forks that one time, and the other time where Edward had broken me beyond repair by leaving me. Or that other time, not so long ago, when I'd gone missing for a few days trying to save me and Edward from the Volturi. Yeah, add those things up and you've got an angry Charlie.

"I played...chess with Edward," I answered, hoping that he didn't notice my pause.

But the one time I didn't need him to notice, he could tell right away something was up.

"Uh-oh. What happened?" Charlie grunted.

"Did Edward brake up with you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, dad. Edward and I are still together." I mumbled. "Things aren't gonna change about us."

"Ah, I can still hope. What's for dinner, Bells?" Charlie grumbled.

Dinner! Why'd I ask Charlie in the first place that I could cook? I was not in a cooking mood.

"Um, I can make...pasta." I said.

"Okay. Pasta sounds great to me." Charlie laughed. "You're not in a cooking mood today, are you?"

I smiled. "No, not really. But I'll cook."

I got to work on boiling the spaghetti. I poured some tomato sauce into a pot. I looked over at the time. Five thirty. Three and a half hours till I get to see Edward again.

I tapped my fingernails against the stove.

"So, Charlie," I stated. "What did you do today, while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. We caught a ninth grader trying to brake into a candy shop. The things kids do to get their pudgy little fingers on some candy." he mused.

"What's his name?" I asked, only half paying attention.

"Brady Conner." Charlie answered in a bored voice.

"Brady?!" I yelled. "Brady wouldn't try to steal candy! I mean why would any were-" I stopped.

"I meant why would any ninth grader boys try to steal candy, such as Brady?" I said too late.

Charlie had already heard.

"What were you about to say?" he demanded.

"Um... I was about to say..." I stuttered. How could I tell him?

I decided he should know. The Volturi would never find him.

"I was about to say werewolf. He's a werewolf, dad. I know I sound crazy, but if you've seen the whole pack, you'd get it." I explained.

"The leader of the wolf pack is Sam. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, Seth, Leah, and Jacob are werewolves."

Charlie sat there, stunned.

"Also, Dad, the Cullens are vampires. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are vampires. Haven't you noticed that they never get any older?" I said.

"Bella, are you telling me this _now?_" he asked.

"Um...yes? Well, I just told it to you now so I guess, yes I am telling you this _now._" I mumbled.

"You're not weirded out or anything, right?" I asked in case he was gonna have a stroke.

Charlie surprised me by laughing. "No, Bella. I'm just shocked that you waited this long to tell me."

I gasped, "What?!" because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I already knew, Bells. Don't you think I noticed that the boys at La Push were getting huge? Isn't it obvious? I'm not dumb, Bella. I went online and researched about the Quileute Legends. I found out about the Cold Ones too. I got that the Cullens were vampires, but I wasn't sure. I mean, they never age, they don't go to school when it's sunny, they are cold. It's all right there." Charlie went on.

I was still in shock that he knew all along, but never had he come to ask me if they were vampires or werewolves.

"So, wait. You _knew?_" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, I have known. Haven't you been listening to me at all?" Charlie grumbled. He hates when I don't pay attention to him.

"And you never came to me to see if your assumptions were correct?" I shrieked.

_How could Charlie not have told anyone? _This thought struck me.

"Wait, who did you tell?" I demanded. Charlie couldn't have not told anyone!

Charlie blushed. "Whaddya mean, Bells?"

"Who. Did. You. _Tell?_" I growled making each word by itself.

"I told Renee, okay? She told me I was crazy." Charlie muttered.

"You told MY MOM?!" I screamed. "How COULD you?!"

My MOM? No! _No! _He couldn't! She couldn't know! Mom is way too fragile to be introduced to the world of monsters.

Not that I thought of Edward and Jacob like monsters.

"Well, Bella, how could I not? I mean, do you think I'd let you date a vampire without Renee's notice? Why would I do that?" Charlie said, baffled.

"Well, I hope you're happ- wait, what do you mean when you say 'do you think I'd let you date a vampire'? I'm perfectly safe with Edward. In fact, I'm more than safe with Edward than I would be, if we weren't together. He's been protecting me all this time and-"

Charlie cut me off with a, "Bella, you're not dating a vampire."

So I proceeded to tell him what Edward's done for me.

"Dad, Edward was the one who helped me escape from James, a different vampire that's not a vegetarian. James, Victoria, and Laurent were tracking me and James wanted to kill me. That's why I had to leave Forks so suddenly. Edward wasn't the reason. He basically saved me by sucking the venom out from-"

"James bit you?" Charlie gasped.

"Yes, Charlie, James bit me. But Edward saved me. I would've been a vampire by now if it wasn't for Edward. And then, Edward only saved me from himself when he left. He didn't want to put me in danger so he left. But we both knew we couldn't be apart." I rushed.

"Bella, I don't care that Edward's saved you-" he made a face- "you're still not seeing that hundred year old boy. He's too old for you."

"Not technically," I whispered meekly. "Dad, you can't keep us away from each other. Fate has kept us together and alive for about two years, and I don't-"

"You're not seeing him, Isabella." he said firmly.

I scowled at him. "Would you care if Jacob and I were together? Would you try to keep us apart?"

Charlie grimaced. "That's different. He's still partly human. Besides, me and Billy are friends and I wouldn't be able to go see him if I kept you two apart."

"So that's it, then? You wouldn't keep Jacob and I away from each other just because it would make things awkward between you to?" I yelled. "Well, good luck trying to get me and the werewolf together again."

Then, I turned around and stomped upstairs. I almost tripped on my first step because I looked in the direction I came from and screamed, "You can finish cooking dinner, _Dad!_"

Yeah, that's how made I was. I was so angry, I was seeing red.

I ran into my room and slammed the door. I flopped down on my bed and pushed my earplugs from my blue iPod touch into my ears. I turned the volume up to blasting my eardrums.

I fell asleep to Bon Jovi's song "You Give Love a Bad Name" and was awoken a few hours later by a cool hand stroking my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6 Bella, I Need to Ask You Somet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters.**

Chapter 6

Bella, I Need to Ask You Something

"Edward!" I looked at my clock.

It read ten thirty.

"Bella. You were asleep when I came through the window. Don't worry, your father's asleep already. His thoughts are not very nice, though. Did you do anything to provoke him?" Edward's quiet voice soothed me.

"Charlie found out everything. He knows about vampires and werewolves. Charlie is not letting me see you anymore!" I cried.

"Shh, quiet, love. I'm sure we'll work something out." Edward's voice had a soft edge to it.

"Edward, are you okay? You sound a little funny..." I murmured.

Funny wasn't the right word. His voice is soft as silk.

"I just had something on my mind." his white teeth were impossible to miss in the darkness. He took my breath away.

I sighed as I snuggled into his arms.

"It was a long day today," I mumbled.

"Yes," his voice hardened, "A lot of things happened."

That kind of woke me up

"Edward, what happened today, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, that I was protecting you from your thirst. I thought that maybe, if I convinced you that I didn't love you, maybe you would go back the way you were before I complicated your existence. I'm so sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's _my _fault for being a vampire and not dying when I should have. If I did, you wouldn't feel so guilty." Edward whispered.

"Fate put us together. Let no vampire or human or werewolf make any change to that. I love you." I said dreamily.

"I love you, too, Isabella Marie Swan." he swung his legs off my bed.

He stood up then keeled. I sat up on my bed and gasped.

"I love you, Bella. I couldn't dream of being with anyone else for the rest of my life and I'd very much like to share them with you." he pulled out a ring case with velvet on it. He opened it up for me to see a white diamond nestled on the top of a gold ring. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I could've said a thousand things then. But instead of saying a thousand things, I settled for one.

"Yes." was my simple answer.

"Thank you." Edward's happy voice crooned. Edward stood and slid the ring that was now mine onto my ring finger and leaned down to kiss me.

Sorry this chapter was short! I was going to make it longer, but it seemed like a good place to stop right there.


	7. Chapter 7 Telling Charlie

Chapter 7

Telling Charlie

I took a deep breath to steady myself. I was starting to get dizzy and I was sweating like I committed a crime.

"Calm down, Bella. It's not like you killed anyone." Edward murmured.

We were sitting together on my living room couch, holding hands.

"Hey, Bella!" my dad called.

My breath was not coming so easy. I huffed in short breaths and I could swear the room was turning green.

"H- hi, Dad!" I called back. "Could, um, could you um, come here for a minute?"

"Sure! Be right down!" he shouted.

"Edward!" I hissed. "What do I say?"

"Let me speak to him." Edward smoothed his face and put on a blissful smile.

"Acting like an angel won't help anything!" Although it might make _me _relax.

"Don't worry." Edward whispered. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"I'm not so much worried about him hurting _me. _I worried that he might pick up a gun and shoot you." I joked without humor. Because I really believed that he might do that, being a cop and all.

"I can read his thoughts. Besides, if he knows about vampires, he'd know that we can't die just by being shot." he said.

We heard Charlie's footsteps coming in the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw who was sitting next to me.

"_He's _here?" Charlie pointed at Edward rudely.

"Yes, _he's _here. As a matter of fact, we've got something to tell you." I shot back, allowing a little acid flow into my voice.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Well? What is it, so that I can leave and not be anywhere near the bloodsucker."

My eyes equally narrowed. "Dad, you cannot call Edward a _bloodsucker._"

Charlie has been calling the Cullens bloodsuckers ever since he'd heard it from Jacob when I told Jake that Charlie had found out about the pack and the vampires.

"What is it?" he repeated.

Edward looked at me in request. I gestured with one hand to say go ahead and tell him.

"Charlie, Bella and I are going to get married. I know I should have asked first, but when I asked Bella, I didn't want to exclude her choice first. May we have your blessings, Charlie?" Edward asked politely.

I held my breath when Charlie's face turned greenish.

Charlie managed to choke out, "You're going to marry a blood-"

"Cool it Dad. You have no control over who I marry. In fact, it may be just what you need, a nice wedding behind your back." I snapped. "Considering the fact that you told mom behind my back which you didn't feel the need to tell me."

Charlie's green face turned more of a purplish color.

"Well, you can forget marrying him, because you're a human and he's a bloodsucker!"

"Shut up with the bloodsucker business. I hate it when you start calling my boyfriends, excuse me, _fiancees _bloodsuckers."

"You've only had one boyfriend!"

"So?!"

"What do you mean, so?!"

"Well, what do _you _mean by 'so'?!"

And it went on like that for a while. It was either I was winning, or Charlie was winning.

"Alright, I've had it. You can get married, but Jacob is you're best man." Charlie yelled.

"What?" I gasped. "What do you mean, 'Jacob's your best man'? Dad, Edward can chose whoever he wants."

"I will make the decisions in this wedding." he said firmly.

"But Dad!" I cried. "It's _my _wedding!"

"Mr. Swan, may I have a moment with Bella?" Edward asked.

Charlie snarled at him, "Unless you're not marrying her, no."

"Please, Mr. Swan? Maybe I can convince her to see your way." he pleaded.

"Alright," Charlie grumbled with a sigh. "If you _must._"

I turned my gaze towards him after my father left the living room.

"Yes, Edward?" I said.

He sighed. "Do you want to wait to get married? Because I'll wait forever and a day for you to marry me. I love you, and if you can't get married now, then you will not be forced to."

"Edward, I _want _to get married. It's the only way I'll feel connected to you," I moaned.

He winked at me with his golden eyes. "There are other ways to feel connected between us. I might actually give you what you want, considering the fact you've been impossibly unselfish for a while."

Wait, _what _did Edward just say??? Did he say what I _think _he said??? Was he going to turn me into a vampire, willingly, for the first time without me begging?!?!

"Edward..." I whispered, thinking it was to good to be true. "What do you _mean?_"

"I mean, do you still want a vampire life?" he chuckled at my wide eyes.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted the second I could speak. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Edward, if you bite me, that would mean you would create me! I've always wanted to become..."

"Yes, Bella love, shh!" he cautioned me nodding towards Charlie in the next room. "It would mean so much to me to create a beautiful vampire, like you would be, but I don't know if I could stop myself from killing you."

"But, Edward, I want _you _to make me an immortal!" I whined.

"Shh, Bella. We'll talk about this later," he decided.

"Alright, Dad, come in!" I called loudly.

I was still angry about what had happened.

I glared icily from the corner of my eye towards him.

Charlie glanced between Edward and I, looking at Edward with acid, looking at me with a sort of sad eyes. Like he didn't want me to be wasted on Edward, or something.

That's exactly what he was thinking. I bet my pay check on it.

"Chief Swan," Edward began. "I know you have opinions about our marriage, but it is _our _choice, and we want you to be there. So, I'm going to marry Bella, but I don't want to it behind your back. Can we please have your blessings?"

Charlie's jaw tightened and his eyes gleamed.

"Fine. I will let you choose the wedding plans, I will let you have my blessings. But, this goes to you Bella, _you _will tell Renee. I'm serious! I will not mention this to her _at all._"

My mouth opened wide enough so a fly flew in it.

"What?!" I screeched. Although I actually thought that I was already going to do that.

"Well, it's your marriage, Bella. Now you'll have a chance to make your own decisions. Since I'm not going to be there anymore." he added glumly.

Edward's eyebrows shot up.

"I can tell Bella's mom, if you'd like." Edward suggested slyly.

I turned to face him. "Edward, no-"

Edward looked at me with an exasperated look. "Bella, no. I've got this one. Since I asked you to marry me, I should be the one to tell her."

I stared at him for a long time. "Edward, she's my mom. I can handle my own mother, and-"

He silenced me with a look. "We'll talk about this later."

Edward turned to face Charlie. "Chief Swan, I will talk to Renee for Bella. If that's okay, I hope."

Surprisingly, when I glanced at Charlie from the corner of my eye, he didn't look angry or mad, or even sad.

Charlie heaved a sigh. "Alright, you two work it out. Also, _you _have to work out the wedding plans."

I grinned as Edward said, "Alice is helping, too." because, knowing Alice, she'd already have a wedding set up.

He smiled crookedly at me and winked. I almost laughed aloud but I clamped my hand over my mouth just in time.

Charlie heaved his body off the couch and I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "I'm sure you vamps got it all set to go. Why wait?" but I couldn't be sure.

I felt Edward grimace so I knew it wasn't very pleasant.

"What was _that?_" I asked incredulously.

Edward whispered the words and they flowed together so I couldn't really tell what he was saying. "Charlie was thinking something else than he was saying. He was thinking about you and me, having a _baby._"

I almost shrieked, "I'm not pregnant!" but I closed my lips into a thin line.

_ Why would I be pregnant? Maybe he didn't find out I can't have a child with a vampire. Ohhhh!!! That's why he was thinking that. Maybe he thought that because what other reason would people get married at eighteen? _

"Why would I be _pregnant?_" I hissed through my teeth.

"Maybe if we-" Edward said.

I cut him off with a sharp look that said_, _ _"Don't go there,"_.

I wasn't ready to cross that line with Edward. I mean, we have a very open relationship. I could go up to him saying, "I'm having a bad hair day," but him and I have our boundaries.

Edward stood, took my hand, and walked me out of my house.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

A smile slowly crept across his perfect features. "Away." was his simple answer.

And by that I knew we were going to his meadow. _Our _meadow.

As soon as we were out of seeing view, Edward lifted me off the ground and swung me easily onto his back. I locked my arms around his neck tightly and my legs curled around his waist.

I squeezed my eyes together and then we were off.


	8. Chapter 8 Our Meadow

Chapter 8

Our Meadow

As Edward streaked into the thick forest, I thought about Jacob.

_How could I be so judgmental? I hurt Jake more than he deserved, _I thought. I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts because by now, he would have flung me off his back and we would have argued till dawn.

Well, he wouldn't actually fling me off his back. Maybe he would, but he would do so so that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Bella, we're here." Edward murmured to me.

I don't know how, but I found myself in his arms, cradled like a baby.

He caressed his hand down my cheek and I felt myself sigh.

I smiled wistfully when he put me down. "You don't have to let me go,"

Edward grinned in return, but he answered, "Yes, love, I do because we have to negotiate about something."

I frowned, remembering that 'something' he was talking about.

"It's okay, love," he said, touching the crease between my brows. "I won't push anything onto you. Just a little healthy arguing, that's all."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah. That's going to make me _very _healthy."

We sat down on the soft green grass that smothered that ground. I laid down and gazed up at the ice blue sky and felt myself shiver when the wind blew. Edward laid down next to me and I had a sudden flashback to the day that he'd first shown me the meadow.

It was the first time me being completely alone with Edward and in the beginning, we'd hiked for hours. That was also the first time he'd ran with me on his back and the first time he had kissed me.

I grinned widely, remembering.

"Bella," he began, "why won't you let me tell your mother?"

I answered back, "Because she's _my _mother."

"I asked _you_ to marry _me_. I should tell her-" Edward argued.

"No, you don't know her like I do. I can handle my mom. If I couldn't, I would have asked you to tell her for me. But I didn't. It is clear that you want to tell her, for I don't know what reason, but I am her daughter. You will be her son-in-law and I think I should-" I said.

"But I need to tell her and-" Edward insisted.

I cut in, "Edward, it's _my _mom, _my _wedding, and _I _need to tell Renee. I am thinking of ways to tell her, and if you mess it up, Edward Cullen, I-"

Edward stopped me by whispering, "Okay, Bella. You can tell her. I just didn't want to make you unhappy. This should be a happy occasion and I will not stand in the way of your happiness. I will do everything in my power to make this time special for you."

He propped himself up on his elbow. I saw his golden eyes flash and I knew he meant it. "Bella, do you know how much you mean to me?"

I thought about that for a minute.

_I don't know, _I wanted to answer him. _I can't read your thoughts. _

"No," I whispered. "but I do know how much _you _mean to _me. _I cannot tell you that I know you love me because I've never seen inside your mind. It sees impossible for you to love me, though. I am just a human, weak and an accident magnet."

His voice was hard now. "You think I don't love you because you are a human and you need to be saved all the time?"

I couldn't stop the nod I gave him, and I dropped my eyes from his piercing gold eyes. "How can I not think that? Wouldn't you want Rosalie instead of me? Rosalie is perfect for you. How can you ignore her while loving me?"

Edward was angry now. "Isabella, how could you ever think I'd love Rosalie instead of you? I admit, Rosalie is beautiful, but she doesn't hold any attraction for me at all. I love you and only you. If you think I don't love you, here's a reminder."

Then he grabbed me and pulled me onto his stone hard chest and lifted my head up so he could kiss me.

When he finished kissing me, I breathed heavily.

"Are you all straightened out now? Are there any doubts that I don't love you?" he demanded.

I kept breathing, not saying anything.

Edward sighed. "I can't believe that you still don't think I love you."

"No, I believe you. If you want, you can tell Renee. I don't know why I was acting that way. It was stupid to fight over that, of all reasons." I murmured.

He smiled at me, taking me breath away. "Really? I don't care, if that's what you want. If you'd like, tell her. I'm sure that we can argue about this all day, but we have to get back soon."

I rolled my eyes. "You can get us back in no time."

Edward said, "Yes, but still."

"Well, what else did you need to tell me about?" I asked curiously.

"We need to talk about the vampire subject. Are you sure you want to give your life up just yet?" he asked doubtfully.

"I'm ready to take anything related to commitment into thought. Edward, I love you and I want to tie myself to you in as many ways as I can." I explained.

"Well, we will put this subject off until after the wedding." Edward reasoned.

I gasped, "That's right! We still have to plan, get things set up, send invitations..."

"Alice." was Edward's one word.

We grinned widely at each other.

Alice would already have things ready.

"Are you ready to go?" he murmured, stroking my cheek.

I whispered back, "Yes."

I climbed on his back and without closing my eyes this time, I kept them wide open.


	9. Chapter 9 Planning

Chapter 9

Planning

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "Bella, I've found the _perfect _dress!"

I groaned. I knew that anything Alice thought was perfect, was _way _too much.

"Alice, I know that you might have found the perfect dress for Christina Aguliera, but I don't really think I-"

Alice broke in, "I know, I know, 'I don't really think I could wear it'," she mimicked in a surprisingly good voice of me. "Come on Bella, let me have a little fun."

"I don't know..." I said uncertainly. "Alice, I don't want this to be a _huge _wedding, just the family and some friends."

Alice said, "Bella, I've invited a few friends, okay? No need for a hissy fit."

I looked around. "Who, me?"

Alice laughed her tinkly laugh. "Just let me take care of it, okay?"

"Alice," I said, "let me see the dress."

She pulled a long black bag from her walk-in closet.

"It's in here!" she said excitedly.

"I guessed as much," I grumbled. She ignored that.

"Open it!" Alice cried, jumping up and down.

I unzipped the zipper and pulled out a long white dress. It was an off the shoulder dress, with a V neck and sparkles all over the top. On the bottom half, it was a long white veil on top of the white skirt. Little white roses were covering all over the skinny sleeves and if you looked really close, you could see the patterns of gold thread weaved through the roses. It was the most beautiful wedding dress anyone could ever own.

But of course, _I _could never wear it, being the accident prone human girl I am. I'd probably trip and rip it before the wedding even started.

"Alice!" I gasped. "It's gorgeous! Did you design it?"

"Yes I did! And I made the veil, too. Do you want to see it?" she asked eagerly.

I nodded and she zipped out of the room and came back half a second later.

She turned the veil around so I could see it from every angle.

It was a long, white veil, that looked like it came down to my back and it had a pin at the end to slide under my hair.

"I love it!" I cried with excitement. Then I realized to late that it was to extravagant for me to wear. I was no supermodel.

"I can't wear it," I whispered.

"Why?" Alice demanded. "Bella, I made it just for you."

"I know that but... I am too plain and it will look weird for such a normal person to have such a pretty dress on. The contrast will be to noticeable." I whimpered.

Alice sighed. "Bella, _please _wear it for your wedding day? Pretty please?" she begged.

I pretended to look bored. "Alright, I guess so."

She clasped her hands behind her back and she was the picture of pleased.

I sighed. "Well, I better get back to Edward or he'll miss me."

Alice smiled. "Yes, you two. Go and find out how to tell Renee."

"How'd you know about-" I broke off.

Oh, right. Visions.

"I guess we will both tell her." I thought aloud.

"That's what I saw." Alice said knowingly.

I walked out of her enormous closet and Edward was standing right there.

"Oh!" I yelped in surprise.

"Sorry," Edward apologized with a smile.

"Hey," I breathed happy to see him again.

"Hello. Bella, I think we should _both _tell-"

"Renee. I know, I was thinking the same thing." I said. It was the best idea because if Renee got angry, Edward would back me up.

"I'm glad we agree," he replied pulling me into an embrace.

I sniffed his shoulder. I couldn't place the vampire smell. Something like vanilla and lilac and something else. He buried his face into my hair.

"I missed you," I whispered into his shoulder, referring to his recent hunting trip.

I could hear the smile in his voice. "I missed you, too. Always."

I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed him. He held me there for a minute and then pushed me away when he wanted me to stop. He'd said it was for my own safety because he could lose control very easily.

I pulled my face into a pout.

He laughed at my disgruntled expression.

"That was enough for you, right?" I asked teasingly.

"No, it's never enough for me." he whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I curled my fingers into his hair and someone cleared their throat.

I immediately let go and stepped away, blushing, but Edward held on tight.

Emmett smiled widely at us and Edward muttered, "Go away," but Emmett ignored him.

"So," Emmett said casually. "I heard you two are getting hitched."

Edward glared at him. "Yes, Emmett."

"Bella, I don't think you want to marry _him. _He doesn't know a _thing _about romance." Emmett said jokingly, but Edward lunged at him, growling.

"Edward, no! Stop!" I cried, chasing them down the stairs.

I heard Emmett yell, "Let's take this outside, bro!" but I was still worried. Even play fighting could hurt one of them.

"Edward! Emmett!" I screamed, hurtling myself out the door. I saw them rolling on the ground, laughing.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I seriously thought one of them was going to get hurt.

"It's okay, Bella." Emmett chortled.

I felt anger pulse through me. "Emmett! That was _so _not funny!"

But I couldn't help but laugh because their faces were all scrunched up and it looked hilarious.

They both stood up after a few minutes and looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

They glanced at each other and Edward nodded. They grinned wickedly and both jumped at me. My scream was barely noticeable because Emmett clamped a hand over my mouth. I thought about biting him, but what good would that do? Edward's arms locked around me and I was barely shaken.

_What is going on? _My jumbled thoughts asked me.

I looked up fearfully at Edward, but he just smiled down at me and cracked up.

"What?!" I demanded.

Edward stopped immediately. "Sorry, love. I was just having some fun with you."

He flashed the grin he knew I couldn't resist.

I was too angry for that. "Well, Edward, I don't consider jumping on your soon-to-be wife fun. Actually, that made me kind of mad."

Edward's ace turned apologetic. "Really, Bella. Sorry."

"Yeah," Emmett called, "Sorry, Bella."

I helped myself up and stalked off towards my truck.

"Come on, Bella. You can't be _that _mad," Emmett said, appearing in front of me.

"Wanna bet?" I muttered.

"C'mon Em," Edward murmured, standing next to Emmett. "Let her go if she wants to."

I walked around them both and was about to open the door when a pale arm reached out and swung me around.

"Hey! What-" I shouted, but Edward's lips silenced me.

At first I was furious and tried to get out of the kiss, but my weak attempts did no good. Besides, I kind of got into the kiss.

"Forgive me?"

I smiled. "Yes."

Edward took my hand and opened the truck door. He helped me in, and then ran to the other side of my truck and got in.

I started the engine and I drove to my house.

"Hey, Charlie!" I yelled.

"Hi Bella." I heard Charlie grumble.

"You know, Edward's here, too." I shouted.

"Ugh!" I could hear him groan.

I looked at Edward, hoping he wasn't going to get mad at Charlie. He just smiled.

I lead Edward up to my room and shut the door. I picked up my cellphone and dialed Renee's number. I turned the volume up louder, but I knew Edward could hear everything that she would say. We heard her cell ringing.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey, Mom," I said into the phone. "How are you?"

_"Oh, I'm fine! I just went cliff diving with Phil," _my mom's response went.

"Mom! You shouldn't be cliff diving because it's dangerous." I said.

My mom just laughed. _"I think I'll be fine with Phil here," _

I sighed. Crazy Renee. "Mom, Edward and I have some great news," I started.

_"And what would that be?" _my mom's distant voice asked. She sounded more alert now.

"Mom," I took a deep breath, "Edward and I are going to get married."

_"It's about time," _she answered.

"Mom! Did you _hear _what I just said?" I shrieked.

_"Yes, Bella. I'm not deaf!" _

"What do you mean, 'It's about time'?"

_"I mean, it's about time." _

"Oh."

_"Okay, Bells, well you take care now. I'll be coming up today. Good bye." _

"What?" I asked into the phone. Of course she wasn't there, though. I hung up numbly.

"So, what'd she say?" Edward asked casually.

"It's not like you couldn't hear." I snapped.

I turned on my computer and my screen saver appeared on my screen. It's a picture of Romeo and Juliet, the 1966 version.

"I like your screen saver," Edward whispered.

I looked at him, but he was right there, almost touching my face.

"Thanks," I said, self-consciously.

Then I lost it. I grabbed his face and kissed him with so much passion, it surprised me. We had no idea it would go that far, into my bed.

For once, he didn't stop me from being rough with him. It was different, though. He held back more than usual, but he allowed himself more passion. It was the most wonderful time of my life.


	10. Chapter 10 What's He Doing Here?

Chapter 10

What's He Doing Here?

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Mmmhhh..." was my reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmhhh."

"Then we should go downstairs because Charlie was wondering where we are," Edward murmured.

I closed my eyes in contentment. I smiled blissfully, and said, "Five more minutes."

Edward's soft voice spoke in my ear, "We have to go now."

I sighed. "Fine."

I moved to a sitting position and stretched.

"How long were we up here?" I asked sleepily.

"Two hours," he answered.

I moaned.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing. Really only _that _long?" I said, grinning.

"Your lucky you didn't get killed." he said seriously.

"You let it happen," I accused.

"You started it," he shot back.

"Edward, it was sort of mutual at the time," I pointed out.

"Yes, _at the time. _How could I let that happen?" he muttered to himself.

"Look, I didn't get hurt. It's okay-" I began.

He cut in sharply, "No, it is _not _okay. We were not mentally prepared. I should have stopped us."

"Edward, I can see you're angry, but there's really no need. We are both fine, and I for one-"

"Yes, you for one."

"Edward!" I was really upset now. "How can you say those things? I've never felt better in my whole life. But, I can see how it would be different to _you._" my eyes fell from his.

"Bella," a cold hand pushed my face up. "Are you saying that I didn't like that?"

"It seems like you don't."

"Bella, I love you and I loved that. But we can't do it on a spree of the moment, we have to prepare. I know we can't conceive a child, but we need to make sure that I'm not thirsty at all, or that I feel fine."

"You aren't thirsty. You just went on a hunting trip," I reminded him. I touched his purple circles under his eyes lightly with my fingertips.

"No, but we didn't make _sure _of that." he murmured.

I sighed again, but this time, with exhaustion.

"You're sleepy." he said. It wasn't a question. He knew me well enough so he could tell.

I smiled wryly. "Yeah." I mumbled.

"Come on, love. Let's go see your father." he pulled me up and we trudged down the stairs at a human pace.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said as he saw me. Then he saw Edward, holding my hand.

Charlie's nose scrunched up. "Edward," he said stiffly.

"Chief Swan, we told Bella's mother. She said it's about time." Edward smiled.

Charlie's face turned purple.

"She also said that she was coming down from Florida today," I helped, grinning at Edward.

My dad's face turned red. "Renee," he choked.

I clutched Edward's arm and whispered, "Is Charlie okay?"

"Give him a minute," Edward told me.

Slowly, Charlie's face turned back to his tan skin color.

"I'm going to call Renee," he yelled over his shoulder, walking away from us.

"No!" Edward hissed.

"What is it?" I asked, anxiously. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"What does the _dog _think he's _doing _here?!" he half whispered, half screeched.

"Jacob?" I gasped.

_What's _he _doing here?! _I thought. _!!!_

Then, Jacob burst through the door, not even knocking.

He smiled at me and said, "Hey, Bells!"


	11. Chapter 11 I Have No Idea

Chapter 11

I Have No Idea

"Jake!" I cried in excitement.

He smiled his most Jacob-y smile. "How ya doin' Bells?"

"What...?" I asked, unable to finish what I was about to say.

"I heard you're engaged and I came to see if that was true," his grin vanished.

I looked at Edward. Jacob got it.

"You are marrying that fake, dead, cold, thing?!" he asked rudely.

"What could I do?" I demanded. "You obviously don't love me, and I love Edward more than anything in the world. How can you expect me to just take you back after what you said to me?"

"What, love is only one chance?" Jacob yelled in whispers so that Charlie couldn't hear.

"Love?" I scoffed. "What do you know about that?"

"I know love is more than one chance. And if you can't give me that one chance... I'm outta here." Jake turned around and tried to leave quickly, but Edward was much faster.

He blocked the doorway and let out a growl saying, "I've seen Bella hurt before. You're not going to hurt her again."

Jacob turned to me and said, "Bite me."

"I will," I promised. "When I'm changed."

Jake gasped. "I thought we discussed this, Bella. That you thought you'd rather be a werewolf than a stinking bloodsucker."

"What?" I cried. "What? That's a lie, Jacob Black. A cold, hard, lie"

I glanced quickly at Edward. His burning eyes were on me now.

"Edward, I never said that," I said to him. "I would never..."

"I would never." Jacob mimicked. "Please, Bella. You're a horrible actress."

I squinted through the tears. "How could you, Jake? I trusted you with my life. I never said anything like that, and you know it. What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm trying to prove to you that you love me, and I love you." Jacob mumbled.

"Jake!" I said disgustedly. "I don't love you! I'm getting _married _to Edward and if I loved you, I would be marrying _you._"

Edward spoke suddenly. "Bella, you don't have to marry me if you don't want to."

"I want you." I murmured back to him. "To be yours, forever, that is what I'm after."

Jacob made a gulping noise and pretended to throw up, but Edward and I ignored him.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered. "To have you forever, that is my only wish."

"Okay, this wasn't what I was here for," Jacob cut in. "Isabella? Will you marry _me _instead of _him?_"

I answered before I thought about it. "NO, I WILL _NEVER _MARRY YOU!!!"

"Then my business is done here," he said suddenly. He streaked for the door, and Edward didn't stop him this time.

"Wait, Jake!" I called, rushing to the front door. "Oh no, what have I done?"

"Do you want him instead of me?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"No, but I had no right to yell at him like that. That was completely unnecessary. _That _was completely uncalled for." I sobbed.

Edward's face pulled into a frown. "Do you want him to come back?"

I shook my head, but my tears made Edward sigh and say, "I'll be right back," but before he could go, I ran to the bathroom. Edward followed right behind me, and he held my hair back while I was puking. The sudden wave of nausea was unexpected. After a minute I thought I was done, I felt fine. No, I felt more than fine, like I was hungry.

"Edward, can you go make me some eggs?" I asked clearing my throat.

"I don't think so, Bella. You just threw up, so let's stick with bread or saltines." Edward said with an edge in his throat.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I mumbled, not knowing why Edward sounded so strange.

"Nothing's wrong with _me, _it's you I'm worried about. Do you feel sick?" Edward asked.

"No, I feel great. Why?" I said confused.

"Because you just threw up!" he almost yelled.

"Actually, I feel-" but I broke off running towards the bathroom again to vomit.

"I think I feel better, what was I about to say. But now I'm not so sure." I choked out. I moved towards the kitchen, though I didn't notice it. I grabbed the first thing I saw on the counter, which was pretzels. I shoved one after another into my mouth.

_Why am I so hungry? Better yet, why am I so hungry after puking? _

Then it hit me.

_When was my last period? _I counted in my head. Then I recounted.

"Oh no," I moaned.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"I- I think so. Never mind. No, I'm not okay." I whispered, not trusting my voice. "My period was supposed to be today. It never came. Yesterday, you and I..."

Edward didn't move. Or breath. He was taking in what I just said. I wasn't sure if he was aware of it, but he hissed, "Impossible," under his breath.

My hands reflexivity dropped down to my stomach. I yelped because I actually felt something. Something that was not there yesterday.

I ran into my room, to the huge full length mirror. Edward followed, unaware that he did so.

I yanked my shirt up to expose my stomach and there, on my stomach, was a bump in between my hips. A small bump, but a bump, nonetheless. I almost fainted. I think I did because when I woke up, I was a bed and Edward was staring at me.


End file.
